


Swimming in the Moonlight

by starrysuhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysuhh/pseuds/starrysuhh
Summary: late night cuddling w chanyeol <3
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Swimming in the Moonlight

2:15 A.M.

you lay in bed, with the feeling of strong arms   
wrapped around your waist. your head is laying   
on chanyeol’s chest and you can hear his heartbeat, in  
sync with your own, at a steady pace. the two of   
you are tangled up in each other, the moonlight   
pouring in through the window wraps you up like  
a blanket. despite it being a cool spring night the   
combination of the two is keeping you warm. like  
a rumble before a thunderstorm, you hear yeol’s chest  
vibrate and you soon realize that he’s singing.   
“i see everything i need right here and  
now we’re swimming in the moonlight”  
you reach up and start tracing kisses up his neck,   
then moving along his jaw, and finally, stop to   
hover over his lips. you can’t help but stare at him  
for a few seconds, the way the light is dimly hitting  
his face and his dark hair, still a little damp from the   
shower he had earlier, is falling all over his face. you   
swear the moonlight is really coming from within him  
and not the window beside you. before yeol, you didn’t   
know that you could hold it in your hands. you finally   
close the gap between the two of you, and you feel his   
hold on you become a little tighter. the rest of the night  
is spent in a cosmical bliss, with you and your moonlight   
boy savoring every moment you get to spend together.   
the last thing you hear before you doze off is chanyeol’s   
sweet voice whispering,   
“goodnight, mi estrella, i love you.”


End file.
